Various wall mounted, portable hair dryers have been proposed and marketed. These often are provided with an arrangement for ensuring that the hair dryer is switched off when the hair dryer is placed on the wall mount. The known prior art hair dryers have wall mounts with relatively complex means for supporting the hair dryers or relatively complex means for turning the hair dryers off when placed on their wall mounts.
The hair dryer and wall mount of this invention are designed for commercial use such as in hotel and motel rooms or other places available to the public. Thefts of hair dryers from hotels and motels have become a problem that needs to be better addressed.